


Soulmates

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef and Sana talk about his texts to Noora after Eva's birthday party. (aka what happens after the clip ended)





	Soulmates

“Soooo, soulmates huh?” Sana asks as she holds up Noora’s phone and Yousef is so embarrassed he closes his eyes and looks down.

 

“Noora showed you the texts huh?”

 

“I wanted to tell her that I like her, but instead I was just an asshole and took her ball. Fuck am I 12 or what” she reads aloud and she can almost hear him mentally berating himself.

 

_Oh she’s enjoying this so much._ After countless days of doubt and misery and loneliness, this? Feels as sweet as the first taste of dates when she breaks her fast.

 

But of course she would never say all that to him. She didn’t want him to know that deep down she was just as corny as him and how her heart skipped several beats as soon as she read the word “soulmate.” 

 

Cause it’s true, that’s what they were. That’s what they’ve always been. And she was done denying it.

 

So she moves a little closer and lifts his chin up. He opens his eyes in surprise and looks down at her, brown eyes filled with affection and warmth.

 

“I think I like you a “little bit” too Yousef Acar.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short cause I'm still ON SUCH A HIGH from the clip but loads more soulmates AU to come from me!! :D :D


End file.
